Will You Still Love Me?
by BlueJeansWhiteShiirt
Summary: Liliana Parry is in her seventh term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is the Co-Captin of the Gryffindor Quiddtich team and best friends with the Marauders. Throughout her last term, she realizes how her relationship with one of the Marauders is more than friendship. She will come to realize that not all is fair in love and war.
1. Character ListCasting

Just as an introduction to the story, here is the casting for my 'main' characters. The marauder characters are played by the same people as the actual Harry Potter movies, so just a little heads up!

Character List (At least in the beginning):

Liliana Parry(17): Barbara Palvin

Ivy Parry(14): Isabelle Fuhrman

Ravenna Malfoy-Parry(39): Charlize Theron

Garrett Kaylock(17): Charlie Bewley

James Potter(17): Robbie Jarvis

Peter Pettigrew(17): Charles Hughes

Sirius Black(17): James Walters

Remus Lupin(17): James Utechin


	2. Chapter 1: August 31st

I apologize for a dry first chapter! But I had to set up character relationships and blah, blah, blah! Everything will get better, I promise!

**Chapter 1: August 31st**

Large raindrops fall from above and land on the floor of our back deck. The sky is an ugly shade of gray with threatening rumbles of thunder constantly vibrating the earth below. My forehead is pressed against the windowpane as I observe the wet backyard. It's a small yard, with dark green grass and a dilapidated shed. The only thing nice about the backyard is the forest full of tall trees that face our house. The green leaves droop with the heaviness of the rainwater. Even against the dull sky, it's a beautiful sight.

"Why don't you take Bode out back?" My mother strides into the kitchen with a box of old books in her arms. Fallen pieces of blonde hair tumble into her green eyes, even though most of it is tied back into a loose bun. "I'm sure he has to use the bathroom."

I sigh and pull up the hood of my navy blue jumper. "Where is Ivy? She never has to walk Bode."

"Oh, please Liliana. He's your dog." My mother whistles, and within four seconds the family mutt trots into the kitchen with one of the living room pillows wedged between his jaws. "Hey!" She points at him. "Sneaky bugger… Drop it."

As she's talking with the dog, I unlock and then open the backdoor. Bode's ears perk up and he drops the satin pillow, before bolting past me and into the yard. "Bloody hell…" I mutter as I follow him sluggishly through the yard. Bode trots around for a few minutes; his nose buried deep in the soggy grass as the material of my jumper soaks in the rainwater. Just as I go to call Bode back in, he starts to growl. It's the type of growl that he only uses for a warning. "Bode…?" I step forward, read to pounce on him if he tries to run.

The tan and black dog gallops forward, taking off into the forest. "Dammit!" I yell, running after him and pushing through the brush. "Bode! Get back here, you stupid beast!" Wet leaves smack against my cheeks as I follow the sound of his quick footsteps. This is a typical day in my annoying life... Having to chase the dog in the rain.

My pace slows as I come into the clearing. Except for the sound of the plopping rain on the treetops, it's_ too_ silent. Swallowing, I reach into the back pocket of my jeans and slide my wand out. My fingers grip the dark wood of the thirteen and a half inch, dragon heartstring wand as I hold it shakily in front of my body. "B-Bode…?"

Hands are on my waist. A loud yelp rises in my throat, but the person covers my mouth before my sound can pierce the air. "It's just me!" He says with a slightly sarcastic tone. "Calm down…"

I slap his hands away and turn angrily. "Bloody hell! You gave me a heart attack!"

Garrett smirks down at me. His light brown hair has lightened over the summer but his skin is still quite pale. "Well, sorry..." He takes a step forward again. "Just a bit of fun."

I rub my forehead and then smile slightly, before holding my arms out for a hug. "I missed you."

He grins and wraps his arms around my neck. "You _missed_ me? I just saw you last week..."

"Are you saying you didn't miss me?" Laughing quietly, I pull on the collar of his shirt. His head follows my tug and our lips connect. Garrett then picks me up gently and I wrap my legs around his waist.

After about ten seconds, he pulls away. "Not one bit... That's why I came _all _the way from London to visit you."

I press my index finger to his lips. "Using magic outside of school?"

He pretends to bite my finger, but I move away in time. "We can do that now."

I smirk. "That's right… Force of habit."

He shrugs simply. "Is your mum home?"

Raising an eyebrow, I nod. "Yes."

"Damn." Garrett smirks, while gently rubbing my back. "I wanted to be alone."

I roll my eyes and start to wriggle from his grasp. "Keep dreaming, Kaylock… There won't be any 'alone time' today."

He groans and follows me, as I head back through the trees. "I'm a man. I have needs!"

I intertwine my fingers with his and walk so close to him that our shoulders rub. "I understand, but your needs can wait one more night."

"As long as that's a promise…" He lets go of my hand and slings his arm around my shoulders.

"Whatever." I smirk and push through the last bush, entering my backyard. As we near the deck I notice that Bode is pawing at the back door. That dumb beast obviously found his way back to the house. Garrett trots up the deck stairs and leans down, scratching Bode's golden back playfully.

I slide open the back door and step into my house, leaving the door open for Garrett and Bode. "Where's my little Ivy?" He laughs and wraps his arms around my waist from behind. He pecks my neck and then wanders into the kitchen.

"She's packing… Just like you should be." I lean against the counter, watching as he pulls a red apple from the fruit bowl across the kitchen.

There's a strong crackling noise as he bites into it. "I packed this morning. _More_ than prepared, princess…"

"I've been packed for nearly a week."

Garrett rolls his eyes. "Anxious much?"

"Well…" I bite my bottom lip. "I'm just excited to see everyone! Plus, my family is driving me crazy."

"Who is driving you crazy?" My mother gracefully strides into the kitchen, this time holding my owl's cage. In it, my black and gray Eagle Owl, Charming, stands with his large eyes closed. She sets it on the kitchen table and pats the top. "You have to clean this before you leave tomorrow. It's disgusting… The poor bird probably wants to kill himself." She then turns to Garrett and smiles pleasantly. "Always a pleasure to see your handsome face in our kitchen."

Garrett chuckles and finishes chewing a piece of the apple. "Nice to see you too, Mrs. Parry… How have you been?"

She nods slowly. "I've been brilliant. Are you excited for your last term, Garrett?"

He shrugs and rubs my back. "I suppose… More so for Quidditch. I'll be captain this year."

"Oh, that's right!" My mother grins at both of us. "Lil is co-captain for Gryffindor and you're captain of Slytherin. This should be very _interesting_. I can't wait to watch the match."

"Good! Slytherin will completely destroy Gryffindor." Garrett smirks. "I think Slytherin actually has a chance of winning the House Cup this year."

"Oh, please…" I say sarcastically. "_Gryffindor_ will win. There's no doubt about it."

"Personally, I'll put a few gallons on Slytherin." My mother starts to chuckle. "Considering Ivy and I were sorted into Slytherin, I'm very biased."

"Mum… You left Hogwarts nearly twenty-five years ago. Stop pretending that you still go there." I pull on Garrett's hand and we walk past my mother.

She gasps. "Twenty-two years ago, young lady… Stop trying to age your mother!"

"Sorry." I yelp suddenly when Garrett scoops me up. "Don't drop me!"

"I'm not going to drop you, git." He throws my body over his shoulder as he trots up the stairs. We pass the second floor hallway, where my mother's room is and my older brother's is as well. Then we continue to the third floor, where Ivy and I share a large room. The old wooden floor creaks under our weight as Garrett carries me into the cluttered room. Piles of folded clothes line the floor, along with about four trunks, a cat, and unmatched shoes. "Bloody hell…" Garrett smirks and dodges all the piles, before tossing me onto my bed. "Looks like a bloody warzone in here." He nudges my already-packed trunks with his foot.

"I was eventually going to put everything _into_ a trunk." Ivy strides into the room. Her normally long black hair is slicked back into a messy bun and she's still wearing her pajamas. "But then I found out not everything is going to fit… I need a bigger trunk."

"You don't need all these shoes." Garrett sinks down to the floor and starts tossing things to Ivy. "Bring a pair of sneakers, your uniform shoes, maybe a dressy pair, and you should be fine. Your mum can send you a pair if you really need them."

"Yeah, well, I'm a girl." Ivy mutters as she starts lining one of the trunks with her Slytherin robes.

"No, you're a little git." Garrett smirks and tosses her a sneaker, which accidently whacks her directly on the forehead. He immediately busts into laughter. Ivy's jaw clenches.  
She rounds on me. "_Who_ invited your idiot boyfriend?!"

"He invited himself." I say, trying my best not to laugh at her.

"Then I'll be back when he's gone." Ivy stands up and strides out of our room, tripping on one of her empty trunks on the way.

"YOU _KNOW_ YOU LOVE ME!" Garrett calls after her and I roll my eyes.

"You shouldn't tease her like that…" I push my fingers into his hair. "She really doesn't appreciate your humor."

"What's the worst she can do?"

"She's a Slytherin…" As I talk, I pull him onto my bed. "Ivy isn't afraid to mess with you."

Before I can say anything else, Garrett leans over my body and presses his lips to mine. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him back playfully. My fingers wander their way into his short blonde hair and eventually tug gently. He bites my bottom lip and then slowly breaks the kiss. "Speaking of Slytherin…" Garrett clears his throat and presses his chin into my chest. "I'm not going to be able to sit with you on the express tomorrow."  
"You're ditching me on our first day back to school?" I sigh and try to push him off. "That's just wonderful."

"No! I just have to discuss some things with my friends, Lil." He climbs off my body and sits up. "I'm sorry, but I'll try and make it quick. It definitely won't take the entire trip. I promise."

"Fine." I roll off my bed and start picking things out of Ivy's clothes piles that she won't need. "I'll sit with better people."

"If by better people, you mean Potter and his lackeys, I'm going to be sick." He watches me as I neatly fold shirts and stuff them into Ivy's trunk. "Actually, I'm going to ask that you stay away from them."

"They're my friends, Garrett..." I pat down a wrinkled white shirt and sigh.

"Exactly." He smirks. "I don't want any of them getting too chummy with my girlfriend."

"I would never cheat on you."

Garrett shrugs and picks at the purple bed comforter. "You might not, but Sirius and Potter wouldn't think twice of trying something. I can't exactly see Lupin trying anything… Pettigrew either."

"Oh, quit it." I snap, falling onto my backside. "Potter constantly has his eyes on Lily Evans and Sirius is too busy trying to sleep with every girl in Hogwarts. We rarely speak."

"Every girl?" He asks curiously.

"No…" I roll my eyes. "But most of them."

Later that night, I'm sitting at the dinner table. Ivy is pushing peas around with her fork and our mother is sipping from her wine glass. The room is quiet, which is odd, because usually our mother cannot stop chatting the night before we leave for London. She gives us studying suggestions and her grade expectations. Then she goes into talking about boys and how school is more important than them. But tonight she just eats her dinner and drinks her wine.

"Mum?" Ivy asks, after taking a sip of her water. "Have you signed my Hogsmeade permission form?

"Yes, dear. I set it on your trunk." She turns to me. "Liliana, yours is _in _your trunk, I believe."

"Yes." My head nods. "I had you sign it awhile ago."

"Are you even going to come home after this term, Lil?" Ivy asks, a sly smile etched over her pink lips.

I chew a piece of pork quickly. "What're you talking about?"

"You and Garrett." She smirks. "It's been like two years, hasn't it? I feel like he'll propose and you two will go live off in some expensive flat in London."

I pretend to gag. "I don't think I could live with Garrett."

Ivy bursts into laughter. "You are such a liar! You and Garrett are practically attached."

"You're a prat!"

My mother clears her throat and then stands up, waving her hand past a few dishes. They rise from the table immediately and head to the kitchen by themselves. "Ivy, dearest, can you please stop trying to marry off your sister? Thank you."

"Of course, Mum." She grins and pushes her chair back from the table. "Anyway, I'm off to bed. Big day tomorrow."

Both my mother and I watch, confused, as Ivy strides out of the kitchen. "What went wrong with her?" Laughing a bit, I glance at my mother, who just holds her hands up.

"Beats me." She chuckles and takes the last few plates into the kitchen. "You might as well head up as well, Lil. We have to be in London early tomorrow."

"Might as well… Goodnight, Mum." I call from the stairs.


	3. Chapter 2: The Final Year

**Chapter 2: The Final Year**

King's Cross Station. Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry arrive at Platform 9 ¾ every year on September 1st, with their owls and new broomsticks and trunks. We wish our loved ones goodbye and then board the scarlet steam engine at 11a.m. sharp. It's pretty chaotic, but at the same time, I will miss everything about this station. This is my last year at Hogwarts, but there are still many memories of boarding the Hogwarts Express.

"Take the _trunks_, Ivy! Take the trunks!" My mother yells, as she pushes through a group of parents.

Up ahead, Ivy rolls her eyes and runs back to us. "Bloody hell, Mum… You don't have to be so _loud_."

"Oh, please…" She chuckles, while pushing Ivy's two trunks off our cart. "What was I supposed to do? Whisper your name from across the platform? You wouldn't have heard me, and you would have left your trunks. Merlin knows Snowball would not be able to fly your trunks to Scotland."

"All right! All right!" Ivy mutters, trying to lift both of her trunks.

"Put your back into it." My mother smirks from behind Ivy.

I try my best to hold in a laugh as Ivy staggers to the attendant. Ivy has always been the favorite daughter, so it's comical to watch Ivy be publically harassed. I never really have to worry about that, because our mother invests all of her words of wisdom in Ivy. Ever since I was sorted into Gryffindor, I've basically been forced to learn on my own. But in a way, I'm okay with that, because I am in Advanced Potion Making, Advanced Rune Translation, and by far the best student in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The scarlet steam engine sounds its horn and student all throughout the platform head for the entrances. My mother touches her hand to my back and smiles faintly. "Study hard."

I nod and give her the best smile I can manage. Although, deep down her words are rather upsetting. That's all she has to say? This is my seventh term at Hogwarts. She's well aware of my good marks. But then again, maybe I'm asking too much of her… The Malfoy side of the family has never been the compassionate type.

"See you at Christmas." I tell her before boarding the train.

Students of every age dash up and down the slender aisle ways. Some of them are no taller than my hipbone, which is weird. Children must shrink in size every year.

Under my feet, I feel the train starting to pull forward. I should find a seat. Unfortunately, finding someone I want to sit with could be difficult, especially with a load of first years running amuck.

"_Liliana_ Parry." A slightly sarcastic voice calls from behind.

I turn around, accidently knocking a little girl into a compartment door. James Potter immediately busts into laughter and helps the little girl up.

"Watch it, little girl. This one here is clumsy." He pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and straightens, before flashing a grin at me. "How've you been?"

"I've been good, James." I smile and run my fingers through my hair. "You? How was your holiday?"

"Excellent." He points to the next compartment on the left and nudges me forward. "Sirius spent the entire holiday at my house. It was brilliant! We went to two Quidditch matches. Somehow, Sirius got himself banned for life, but I'm sure they'll forget within the year."

"Bloody hell…" I laugh, looking back at James as I slide open the compartment door. "How did he do that?"

"Do what exactly?" I turn and Sirius Black is standing directly in front of me, his signature smirk plastered across his handsome features.

Grinning, I wrap my arms around his neck. "James was just informing me on your current criminal status at the Quidditch stadium."

Sirius chuckles and hugs my waist tightly. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"Oh, right! They must've gotten the wrong guy." James flops onto the compartment bench and I realize Remus has been sitting there the entire time.

Sirius unravels his arms from my waist and goes to the bench opposite of James and Remus. I follow in suit, sitting down gracefully. "Hello, Remus…" I smile faintly.

He looks up from his book and smiles nervously. I can't help but notice the scratch under his left eye. "How're you, Lil?"

"Fantastic! I've been looking forward to today for nearly three weeks."

"Me too." He grins. "I picked up our Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook last week and I've been reading it since then."

"Anything good?" I ask curiously.

"Loads."

"Stop talking about classes already…" James groans and rubs his forehead.

"Seriously…" Sirius smirks and nudges my side. "Why aren't you sitting with Gerard?"

"Garrett." I shoot him a look.

He laughs. "I don't give a damn."

"You two break up over the holiday?" Remus asks distantly, his eyes still fixed on his textbook.

"Nope. We're fine."

"Whoa. Moony, stop being so forward with the poor girl!" James smirks and reaches into his pockets, pulling out candy.

He just scoffs from behind the book.

"How's Evans?" I sneer, pulling my legs onto the seat and laying them across Sirius' lap.

James rolls his eyes. "Don't want to talk about it."

"He was rejected twice over the summer." Sirius pats the side of my legs. "I think that's close to the twelfth time now."

"You know what they say…" Remus shuts the textbook and stretches.

James grins. "Thirteenth time is a charm."

My eyes lower as I twirl the ends of my hair. "No one ever said that, Remus."

"Well now I did." James presses his index finger to his lips. "So hush."

"Business time, mates." Next to me, Sirius pulls out a thick bit of parchment and gives me an accusing look. "I trust _you_, but will you go about telling your bloody Slytherin friends?"

"Tell them what?" I raise an eyebrow.

His lips curl into a mischievous smile. "Promise me first, doll face."

Laughing, I reach over to wrap my pinky finger around his. "I pinky swear."

"That's my girl." He chuckles and pulls out his wand, gently tapping it to the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Remus' leans forward, his eyes widening. "Bloody hell! You did it! How'd you figure it out, mate?"

James scoffs. "With a bit of my help, anything is possible."

I sit up and crawl closer to Sirius, my eyes fixed on the parchment as words and splotches of ink start to form. "Not to be rude, but what is it?"

"Just read it…" He sighs, smiling widely.

My eyes go back to the parchment and my lips part. "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present The Marauders Map…?"

"Would you look at that?!" Remus gasps playfully. "She can read!"

"Amazing, isn't it?" I smirk, before turning back to Sirius. "So it's a map? What's the big deal?"

Sirius rolls his head back and groans. "Sweetheart… Over the holiday, James and I worked on this little beauty. It shows the movements of everyone in the castle."

"You fall asleep in almost all of your classes…" I say, smiling and carefully taking the map from him. "How'd you two manage this?"

"That's offensive."

"Oh, please…" Remus stands, snatching the map from me. "I was the one who gave them specific instructions. They wouldn't how to hold their wands if it weren't for me."

"Moony, shut it!" James says, chewing on some candy. "Lil, to answer your question, we used a Homonculous Charm. And we added something special…"

"Of course you did." Remus mutters.

Sirius shakes his head, trying to urge his curly hair out of his eyes. "We added our own charm. It insults Snivellous, you know, in case he ever finds the map."

I frown a bit. "Why're you so horrible to Severus?"

"Because he's an ugly git!" James busts in laughter.

"And a bloody idiot!" Sirius adds. "Can't forget that."

"He's actually quite intelligent." I say quietly. "There's no need to be so awful to him."

"She's right." Remus mutters. "Severus is a friend to Lily. That's the only reason Prongs is so sour. Sirius just goes along with it. And so does Peter, because he'd follow one of us off a ledge."

"That's harsh, Moony." Sirius pretends to sniffle.

James' jaw clenches. "I don't know what she sees in him. He's a disgusting pureblood maniac."

"Gits." I mutter, crossing my arms and leaning back against the bench.

"Aw… Liliana, you're adorable." Sirius throws an arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer. "It's so hard for you to be mean. It'll take some practice, I'm afraid. You'll soon realize how terrible the Slytherins are."

"Bite me." I mutter, before shoving him away and sitting down next to Remus.

"Careful… Moony might actually bite you." Sirius says, appearing a bit put off by my reaction.

"Don't talk to me." I shoot him a look, trying to keep from smiling in the least. I can't let him have the satisfaction of making me smile or laugh. Then he would just keep making the same joke over and over again.  
The rest of the train ride is quiet. James eventually left to go sit with the rest of the prefects, where he most likely annoyed Lily Evans. Peter Pettigrew joined our compartment, but fell asleep within ten minutes, just as the rest of us did. Sirius fell asleep, with his nose twitching in his dreams. I fell asleep with my head nestled in Remus' shoulder. And Remus' head rested on top of mine.


End file.
